In recent years, to transfer human experiences to other people as they are, first-person viewpoint images in wearable devices such as head-mounted cameras are used, for example, to generate various kinds of content. Interfaces for sharing experiences with other people or asking other people for knowledge or instructions by realizing communication with the other people through the foregoing transfer of the first-person viewpoint images have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for transmitting a video imaged by an imaging device mounted on a head to another device so that the video can be watched with the other device.